ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sif 100 Alienated
THIS SERIES IS CANCELLED! Sif 100: Alienated is a mini-series thats connected to Migster7's and ZeVikingSif's collaboration series. TBA Heroes - *Kevin "Sif" Hunderson Kevin (Nicknamed Sif) Hunderson is a 16 year old brilliant teenager on his way to an early College. He lives with his parents, Al and Faith Hunderson. Sif works as a freelance detective & photographer on his own free time. One day, a meteor crash landed in the middle of a field, where Sif's field trap was. After obtaining the Alphatrix from the meteor, Sif dubs himself Alienated, to try and become a hero that Wonder City needs. With the help of Bradly Monday, he will try to stop as much evil as possible. *Alfred "Al" Hunderson Al (Shortened Alfred) is just an everyday architect in Wonder City. As a child, he was picked on and saw Mutants as villains. He always never liked any superpowers or anything out of the ordinary. He also hates the idea of Heroes, as he thinks they are childish thoughts. He always tried to keep Sif as normal as possible, and away from Mutants. Al loves his family very much, and always tries to keep them normal like Sif. *Faith Hunderson Faith is a normal everyday housewife, formely an accountant. She quit being an accountant after a Mutant attacked her office for money. She quickly ran away, but the Mutant attacked her, almost completely breaking her legs. She walks with cane most of the time now. She loves her family dearly, but does not have a strong hatred for Heroes and Mutants as much as Al. *Bradly Monday Bradly works with Sif and Neil Merchant as a detective. Bradly is one of the best at his job, and he has a lot of connections with Police Officers, former Criminals, and a low-ranked FBI Agent. Bradly works with Alienated to solve and end crimes, and in return Alienated gives Bradly pictures and crime scene objects. Bradly is also good friends with Sif himself, but they don't talk much. Neil isn't fond of Bradly too much. *Neil Merchant Neil Merchant is almost partner detective with Sif, and one of his best friends. when Sif started the detective job, Neil was the one there for him to help him out. Neil Merchant was there for him, and never gave up on him. Even when Neil Merchant lost his girlfriend, who had cancer, Sif was there for him in the end. Sif rarely works on cases without Neil. *Annie "Anna" Donovan Anna Donovan is a Mutant saved by Alienated. She has been on the run from Prince Incorporated, Knighttech, and the Military for nearly her whole life. At a young age, she discovered her abilities when she was mugged. She killed the muggers, but kept it a secret, but not for too long. After her parents discovered what she did, she was kicked out. In Present Day, when she was about to be shot by Knighttech Soldiers, Sif was there to save her life, and take her away to a safehouse. She is currently Sif's love interest. *Samuel "Sam" Knight Sam is Sif's bestfriend since they were kids, and is a owner of Knighttech. Al helped build Knighttech tower, and that's how Alex Knight Jr. (Sam's father) and Al met, and how Sam and Sif met. Sam and Sif don't talk much Present Day, but they are best friends. Sam Knight always looked up to his father, and always wished to take Knighttech from him, and Alex dreamed of him taking the company when he's older. Villains - *Animarcary "Unknown" TBA *Mayson TBA *Masters of Technology (Techadon Weapon Master 2, Statix, Riggs) TBA *Techadon Weapon Master Number 2 TBA *Statix TBA *Riggs TBA *Cosmic Annihilator TBA *Cornellius TBA *Feminine TBA *Raimi TBA *Numerous Unnamed Evil Mutants Mutants are recurring villains in Sif 100: Alienated. They are apart of the criminal underground, and they are hired to put down Police Officers and Heroes. They have many random abilities. If you're a fan of the series, please add your signature here! (~x4) *What's A Hashtag? - Gibbs 19:03, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Do you think this series will be better than Sif 100: TRS? Yes, it sounds more awesome! Depends on the plans, really. Ehhhhhh, kinda not really. TRS was and will always be awesome! NO, this show sounds horrid! Cancel it and continue TRS! *Any Questions? Head on over to the Q&A, and i'll be more than happy to answer the question! *Series Trailers? Episodes Trailers? Head on down to Sif 100: Alienated/Previews! *Wanting a Video Game for the show? You're in luck, check out Sif 100: Path to the Alienated! *Sif 100: Alienated is more connected to the very first Sif 100 series, than The Rebooted Series. However, it does contain elements from The Rebooted Series. Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Series Category:Templates